The Missing Moments
by spobylol1
Summary: The missing moments between Cheryl and Toni on the show... or, my take on the deleted Cheryl and Toni scenes that were so cruelly taken away.


**This story was previously already posted here on FF, but my account was recently randomly deleted, so that's why my stories have disappeared (for those of you who have read _Best Mistake_ , too, which is another one of my Choni fics). I'm currently in the process of reposting all of my works to this new account on FF. You can always check out my AO3 account, which is still spobylol, if you want to read the most up-to-date versions of my stories. **

**Here are the notes on this story from my AO3:**

 _ **Hey, guys! I don't know if you're keeping up with Twitter, but there are basically a ton of Choni scenes that were apparently cut and I thought I'd just fill in some of the gaps by writing "missing moments" and deleted scene stuff. I'm sure we'd all like those scenes to be released, but... I don't know if it'll happen.**_

 _ **So, this story follows all the events of the show. PROBABLY spoilers if you're not caught up to whichever episode the chapter focuses on.**_

 _ **I'm also still working on my other Choni story ("Best Mistake"), which is, essentially, a story about Cheryl and Toni drunkenly hooking up and then totally falling for each other. Feel free to check it out :) Yes, shameless plug...**_

 _ *** ALSO, more important note! ***_

 _ **The first chapter is going to be focusing on 2x14, where there is allegedly a deleted scene of Cheryl and Toni at the movies where they accidentally touch hands while going for popcorn. UH, that would've been adorable. If it's actually a deleted scene... how could they delete that (or any Choni scene, honestly)!?**_

* * *

1

Cheryl Blossom didn't know how she ended up at the movies with Toni Topaz, who was not only a Serpent, but also somebody that she had loathed just a few hours ago at school when she came into the bathroom and _harassed_ her. Well, maybe it wasn't really harassment (and Cheryl might have enjoyed, for a split second _only_ , the feeling of somebody asking her what was wrong), but still had found Toni annoying as hell.

But somehow, they had run into each other at the movies, and they both _happened_ to be alone.

So, there they were, sitting next to each other in the movie theater, watching _Love, Simon_ together.

At some point during the movie, she glanced over and saw the way Toni was smiling when she watched it. She was really enjoying it. Cheryl couldn't help but smile for some reason. It was just... nice to be here with somebody else? To be here with _maybe_ a friend? Cheryl tried not to think about it too hard, turning her attention back to the movie.

Soon enough, she decided to reach over to get some popcorn. She and Toni had decided to buy one large popcorn and share it. Cheryl couldn't remember the last time she shared popcorn with somebody. She was pretty sure the last person was Jason. She didn't really go to the movies with people that often.

Cheryl was shuffling her hand inside of the large bag of buttery popcorn, trying to get a handful of it.

But apparently, Toni had decided to reach into the bag to get popcorn at the same time.

Their hands ran into each other. The gentle sensation of the skin on their hands touching sent a weird feeling through Cheryl's body. Her hand froze right there and Toni's did the same thing. They stayed that way with their hands touching a little too long...

Hands still touching, Cheryl glanced over at the Serpent, who glanced back. Their eyes locked and it was awkward... in a good way. Cheryl chewed her lip as she and Toni gazed at each other. Their eyes were locked, their hands were touching, and Cheryl was one-hundred percent sure that this was what it felt like to get butterflies in her stomach—something that she hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Fearfully, Cheryl pulled her hand away and turned away from Toni. She shoved the popcorn into her mouth, trying to forget about what had just happened and instead focus on the movie in front of her.

Luckily, Toni didn't try to say anything about it. Instead, she just got a handful of popcorn, too, and continued watching the movie.

Cheryl felt her eyes getting watery. No, the hell—she was _not_ going to cry at a _movie_. She never did that.

But she couldn't help but feel like crying. She felt those _deviant_ things again when her hand touched Toni's. God, how many times had her mother told her that feeling things like that was deviant. She had tried so hard to shove those thoughts away, but of course, she had to start feeling something for a girl _again_.

Combined with a scene in _Love, Simon_ where Simon's mother was talking about how he used to be a carefree kid until he started hiding the secret, this was getting to be all too much for Cheryl. She started thinking about the first girl she had fallen for—Heather. Her mother had shunned her for feeling that way about a girl. Cheryl had felt so bad about herself. She had felt like she was doing something wrong. She was disappointing her mother as usual. Before, she had always wished that she could just be _normal_ like her mother wanted her to be.

So, she couldn't help it.

The tears rolled down her cheeks. She was actually sobbing at a movie. And she was pretty sure that Toni noticed it, which made it even more embarrassing.

Her mother would hate it if she ever found out, but Cheryl was pretty sure that she was falling for Toni Topaz.


End file.
